Everto Unfinished
by Lin-Itha
Summary: Everto is a story not really related to anything but based on Inuyasha's demon-ish stuff. It's about Jaaku, a normal student that lives in a school, discovering his real purpose of being born and his little love adventure with Airu, a exorcist.


Everto

Prologue

My mom…mysterious disappeared for awhile…later on she appeared on a road. I was so happy to see her again…but…someone asked her if she was ok…I stood there watching…My mom…fell on her knees with her eyes blank…as white as a paper. I ran to her and called an ambulance. It was too late; she was already dead for a week. I went back to school which I live in with a memory carved in my mind that I can never forget.

Chapter 1

"Arrrrgh!" Jaaku woke up from his bed yawning and still a little bit asleep. "Another day of…" Jaaku looked at the door because someone was knocking on it. He walked to the door and opened a small space enough for him to see who it was. He stared at his face, Naota's face. "Go away, I'm still sleeping!" Jaaku said to Naoto while he replies "I can see that you idiot, half naked and stinky. What's up with those posters?" Jaaku turned around and looked at his posters. "My posters, my style, now go away before I take my metal bat and…" the school bell rang which means breakfast. Jaaku seriously didn't like the breakfast here…It tastes like shit with mold on top. He banged his head on the wall and said "time to eat some shit." He ran down to the basement where food was…with his boxers…everyone stared at him and girls screamed and called Jaaku a pervert. He sat down at a table alone after he got some food. He stared at the food, raised his fork and put the crappy eggs they cook in his own mouth. "Ugh!!" he spits the food out and drank some water to wash the taste out. "It's getting worse everyday…" Jaaku whispered then walked to the vending machine near by. He got some bread and a bottle of coke. "This is what I call food…hehehe" He went back to his room with the bread and the bottle of coke. He sat there on his bed thinking about something and eating his bread. Then the image of how his mom died appeared in his mind. He was shocked and dropped the coke on the floor. He breathed very fast and shakes his head to get the image to go away. "Aww man! Wasted a bottle of coke…" Jaaku sighed and finished the bread up. He knelt down to pick up the spilled coke and cleans the coke up with a towel. He saw a strange reflection of himself. He saw himself with, which he believes, horns. His face was obscured by strange markings that he had never seen. Naota came and knocked on his door. He looked at the door and then looked at the spilt coke, the reflection became normal. "Jaaku! You ok in there?" Naota yelled and waited for a reply from Jaaku. "I'm…fine…leave me alone…for a moment, I'll be out in a moment" Jaaku replied with almost a whisper. He packed up what he needed and wore his school uniform then went out the door. "What were you doing, I heard some metal thing fall on the floor while I passed by your room" Naota asked but he didn't get a reply from Jaaku. They went to their first class, Biology. Jaaku is almost always the bullies' target. He'd get teased a lot and sometimes threatened to being killed if he doesn't hand out his lunch money. He hated this school but this is the last place he could be since he didn't have much money and the school is letting him stay for free. Lunch started after his 4th class. He went to the basement and got some crap food. He wasn't hungry because of how the food smells and tastes. He got some chips and a bowl of soup instead. Tessarai, normally referred to Tessa-san, came to where Jaaku was sitting and sat beside him with his lunch box. Tessa-san secretly likes Jaaku but she never shows it. She has a bad temper towards Jaaku to cover how she loves him. "Hey Jaaku! How was your day?" Tessa-san asked. "Anything but the food is great. How was your day Tessa?" Jaaku replied to Tessa-san with a tiring voice. "Seems that you haven't got much sleep, have you? You gotta start getting some sleep or I'll…" Naota came and said "Oooo!! Flirting action here!" He snickered and said something to Tessa-san by her ear. "No way! You dumb ass pervert!" Tessa-san blushed and walked away with her plate of food. Jaaku stared at him and asked "what the hell did you tell her?" Naota look at Jaaku as if he thinks that Jaaku has no idea that Tessa-san likes him. "You seriously have no idea?" Naota asked while looking at him. "Nope" Jaaku replied and Naota continues "Wow…I told her to take you somewhere where no one can see you guys and make out" Jaaku was angry and his face turned red "You really are a pervert!" Jaaku threw the finished bag of chips at Naota and walked away. After the day ended, Jaaku went back to his dorm and took a shower. He wore his boxers and looked out of the window. He saw a strange figure on top of a building. He laid down and thought about it then went to sleep.

Chapter 2

The school had some career shit again, some kind of introducing what your parents do. I'm probably the only one without any parents…"Hey Jaaku! Where's your parents? Lemme think, DEAD? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" one of the bullies said that to Jaaku. Jaaku was pissed but he knew he shouldn't do anything. Class started with parents standing behind, the teacher wanted every parent to come up one by one to explain what their careers were. Trust me, it's the most boring shit you can sit through for 2 hours. After that, Tessa came and talked to me. "so…I bet…you're kind of sad? Since…well yeah…" Tessa said that with a sad voice. Tessa's parents walked over to us because they saw us talking. "So, Jaaku, where's your parents?" Tessa's mom asked. Tessa asked her parents to step aside. She told them that Jaaku's parents were dead. Tessa's mom went over to Jaaku and asked where he lives. "School" Jaaku said. "Yuck! How disgusting! You should come to my house! It's cleaner!" Tessa's mom said to him They both had the same face, the surprised face, expect that Tessa was blushing. "Finally, something I could eat and don't need to puke!" Jaaku chewed on the food enjoying its every bit of taste. While they were having dinner, Tessa's sister was flipping through Jaaku's luggage. She found a black doll and starts chewing on it. Tessa's sister thought it was pretty since the doll was black and had strange white markings all over. Jaaku turned over to get his iPod and saw her chewing on the doll. He ran over there and yelled at Tessa's sister since the doll was given by his mother before she disappeared. "She's only a little girl! Chewing on dolls is what she does!" Tessa yelled at Jaaku. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE! IT'S MY DOLL! AND IT HAS IMPORTANT VALUES TO ME! NOT SOMETHING FOR A RETARDED BABY TO CHEW ON!" Jaaku shouted and took the doll away from Tessa's sister. "I think your mother is a bitch Jaaku, giving birth to such an idiot that thinks dolls are much more important than little children!" Tessa shouted at Jaaku. "What the fuck did you say you cunt? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY??" Jaaku ran towards Tessa wanting to choke her to death. Jaaku stopped and teared…He packed his things and left. Tessa went after him feeling really sorry for what she said and wanting to apologize. On her way, she got kidnapped by something enormous with huge horns. The enormous thing appeared to be a demon. It assaulted Jaaku when he was about to reach the school gates. "Ha ha ha ha…You and your kind shall die!!" The demon said in a weird language. Somehow, Jaaku could understand it. Jaaku and the demon had direct eye contact. Then Jaaku had a noise going around in his brain that it hurts so much he knelt down and screamed with tears dropping. The demon rushed to him to attack him, but a wooden staff with some gold decorations flew in and stabbed the demon's eye. Some kind of girl dressed weirdly jumped down from somewhere and stood in front of Jaaku. "Who are you?" Jaaku asked but didn't get an answer from the mysterious girl. The girl jumped up and pushed the end of the staff so it went through the demon's head. "You and your kind are about 342 years late..."The mysterious girl said. "It's all your ancestors are responsible for that…" The demon ran towards the girl and tried to claw at her. She jumped up, stepped on his head and pulled her staff out. "My staff." She then drew out a paper and sticks it on the demon's back. The scroll exploded and somehow stunned the demon. Tessa was still unconscious on the demon's hand. "Tessa!" Jaaku shouted and Tessa was still unconscious. "It's no use, she's knocked out, save her while I distract the demon, hurry!" the mysterious girl jumped towards the demon and jabbed it with her staff. I didn't know what I should do, but I know 1 thing, I must save Tessa and that's all it matters. Jaaku ran towards where Tessa was and tries to rescue her while he was interrupting the mysterious girl's attacks. she tried to attack everywhere she could but almost all of them would harm Jaaku. She told him to hurry the fuck up and save her so that she could kill that demon. Jaaku tried as hare as he could to take Tessa out of the demon's hands but he just couldn't. Then the mysterious girl just simply ignored Jaaku's safety and attacks the demon with only 1 mission, kill it. She just went straight towards the demon and casted a spell. Somehow…Jaaku blocked it. "What the fuck?" The girl said with shock after seeing Jaaku having no effect at all towards the magic. The demon recovered from being paralyzed and slowly gained strength. The mysterious girl pushed Jaaku away from the demon and Tessa then puts her staff on his throat and commands him to take action when he has to. Jaaku refused to listen to a stranger's words and struggled for freedom to go to Tessa. The demon soon regained strength and is able to fight again while Jaaku and the girl were arguing. The girl soon got pissed and turned towards Jaaku and went into fighting position. Jaaku ignored her stance and went straight for Tessa. Soon Tessa regained consciousness and had no idea what was going on. She screamed and screamed while the demon was angered by her voice. The demon soon figured out that Jaaku was only focusing on looking at Tessa and ignoring everything else. The demon threw Tessa to the ground and threw a fist at Jaaku. The mysterious girl jumped towards Jaaku and got hit and knocked all the way to the school wall after being punched by the demon. "The girl tried to protect me…why?" Jaaku got confused and ran to the girl and tried to wake her up. Jaaku wasn't aware of his surroundings at all while the demon was pissed. The demon soon grew his horns out which means it's at full power (baby demons usually don't have horns out all the time only if necessary).


End file.
